rusefandomcom-20200223-history
The Grande Finale!
United States * United Kingdom * France * Germany |side2 = Renegade Soviet forces * Department 7 |commanders1 = Joseph Sheridan |commanders2 = Kate Garner† |forces1 = * American 1st Army * British 21st Army * French 1st Army * German Transition Army |forces2 = 8th Guards Army |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = Near-total |campaign = Germany |faction = United States or Germany or United Kingdom or France |goal = Eliminate Kate before she launches the V2 rockets. |objectives = Primary * Strengthen your defenses * Hold the base until Long Tom arrives * Nuke Kate's HQ * Protect the Long Tom Secondary * Hold the second front line }} The Grand Finale! is the final mission of R.U.S.E., as its name implies. Overview The final mission of the game follows right after the preceding level in which you take the 8th Guards Army base. The mission's goal is to move the Nuclear Long Tom in range of Kate's base so you can obliterate Kate and her fanatic servants. As you defend your base you will have to fight off hordes of enemies from all sides and counter them with multitude of troops. Objectives Primary objectives * * * * Secondary objectives * Walkthrough The best choices for this mission is either the American 1st Army or the German Transition Army. First position the AT guns and the armored recon in the forest. Place IS-3 tanks on each side of the forest too. Build Super-heavy tanks and place them on the western flank. *American 1st Army - Build an AA base and mass produce M19's . Place them near your units and on the lake shore. Place an AA position at the southern base. It might not hold, but it will stop the Russkies from taking it easily. If the Russkies capture the HQ, use it to blow it up. If you fail, build a few T95's and 2 M19's to fight a counterattack. The Russians will use mainly tanks, so build an AT base and deploy AT guns in the forests. The assault should begin by now. For now, your defenses should hold. In the case of a Russian infantry assault from the south, build a Calliope to stop them. Also, build 2 or three Long Toms to destroy enemy bases to ease the pressure. When 10 minutes have passed, you will be asked to defend the northern outpost. Build AA positions and AT positions, but don't let them kill your recon. When each position dies, replace it with the same type of bunker. While the Russkies still try to throw themselves against your iron wall, use your Long Toms to destroy enemy bases. After 6 minutes of this, the long tom arrives. Send the French forces and the Long tom to your base, using the long tom to destroy the southern base if it is Russian. (Note: If you send a crocodile to the Northern base before it is overrun in the beginning, you can kill the paratroopers easily and reduce their ability to attack you from the air.) *German Transition Army - Build Wirbelwinds instead of M19's and place a Siegfried Blockhaus at the Southern base instead of an AA position. Build an AT base and deploy PaK 40's . Build Mauses on the western and northern flanks. Rather than Long Toms, build Morser artillery to target enemy bases. Your position should hold. Smuggle Wirbelwinds and Mauses to the northern outpost when you can, so the Sturmoviks die and you repel enemy armor. DON'T LOSE THE RECON! Once the Long tom arrives, bring the French and the long tom to your base. *British 21st Army - Skink AAs are just as good as Wirbelwinds, place Churchills on two North roads to soak damage with 17 pounders in the forest to destroy armor, use artillery to ease pressure from Northeast base and build an airfield with Hawker Typhoons, use with recon to thin out attacks. Putting 2 skinks in the Western base in the beginning will destroy both waves of aircraft; IS-2 in Southern base will finish off the rest that land. When second base attacked, deploy 17 pounders in forest and guards in town, some outposts and AT positions will help. *French 1st Army - Quickly put two fortified positions plus an IS-2 at the western base to fend of the first wave, put a Maginot bunker at the southern base to destroy the airborne from the second wave. 5-6 AT 47mm in the forest along with 4-5 camels , Maginot Bunkers on either side, use Canon GPF 155mm to ease pressure by destroying part of the Northeastern base, put three fortified positions along western coast for AA. When second base is attacked, 3 Maginot Bunkers with recon should be enough with 3-4 AT 47mm. When long tom arrives, escort to firing position with FCM F1s plus remaining IS-2/3s. Once the Long Tom arrives, slowly move your northern forces forward until Kate's HQ is in range of the Nuke artillery. Target it and blow it up. The bloody campaign is finally over! You have won! Now go on vacation. The last scene shows Sheridan and Angie planning a trip to Europe "without bullets". It is also shown Sheridan might later serve in the Pacific. Wargamer playthrough RUSE Final Mission - Mission 23 The Grand Finale! Gameplay Hard (Wargamer) Difficulty (1 3)|Part 1 RUSE Final Mission - Mission 23 The Grand Finale! Gameplay Hard (Wargamer) Difficulty (2 3)|Part 2 RUSE Final Mission - Mission 23 The Grand Finale! Gameplay Hard (Wargamer) Difficulty (3 3)|Part 3 General tips *Always remember to take out the airborne forces headed for the western airbase and the southern base, it will take a lot of pressure off your forces so you can focus more on other fronts. *Make sure you have artillery pound the top base when its captured, otherwise you might get overwhelmed by fighter-bombers. See Also *Invasion of Germany Category:Campaign missions